Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a grommet for retaining a line-shaped member such as a wire at an attached-to member such as a plate, avoiding interference therebetween.
Related Art
For example, a grommet described in Japanese Patent No. 4339054 is a known grommet of this type. In this grommet, a circular cylinder section that is attached at an opening portion of an attached-to member, and a retaining section that retains a line-shaped member, are provided projecting manner at a grommet main body. The circular cylinder section and the retaining section are formed continuously to each other via a rib formed along an end face of a slit formed from the retaining section directed in a radial direction. Claw portions that engage with the opening portion of the attached-to member are formed at an outer periphery of the circular cylinder section, and protrusion portions are formed with a specific separation on each side of the claw portion.
However, in the grommet described in Japanese Patent No. 4339054, the retaining section cannot retain the line-shaped member if the line-shaped member is at an angle with respect to an axial line direction of the grommet in a case in which a hard line-shaped member such as a metal wire is retained by the retaining section.